Menaces de Lionel
by Adam Park
Summary: Démarrée en 2010 : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Je suis un grand fan de « Superman » que j'ai découvert la première fois par les quatre films avec pour acteur principal Christopher Reeve. Ce dernier a laissé sa place à d'autres suite à la maladie de Parkinson. Hommage à cet acteur décédé en 2004. Dean Cain a pris le flambeau pour la série « Loïs et Clark, les nouvelles aventures de Superman ». Lorsque cette dernière a pris fin, j'étais déçue de ne plus voir « Superman » en ignorant qu'une nouvelle série « Smallville », apparu en 2001, racontait la vie de Clark Kent avant de devenir celui qu'on connaît. J'ai mis cinq ans à m'en rendre compte et de découvrir cette nouvelle série qui me paraît si étrange et si différent. J'ai même des remarques sur les couples qui se forment au cours des saisons :

Clark/Lana : Je les vois mal ensemble car Clark a sans doute seulement du béguin pour elle. Lana n'est qu'un rêve d'une femme parfaite pour Clark depuis le temps qu'il la regarde de loin. Je ne sais comment Lana aurait réagi si elle apprenait la vérité sur Clark sachant qu'elle ne parle que de ses parents qui sont morts le jour de la pluie des météorites. Je pense que Lana n'est qu'un fantasme pour Clark.

Clark/Chloé : Je ne les vois pas non plus ensemble. Chloé adore fouiner dans la vie de Clark ce qui déclenche souvent la fureur de ce dernier.

Clark/Loïs : Pour « Smallville », j'ai du mal à les comprendre…

Clark/Lex : Sachant que Clark fantasme sur Lana, il donna son premier baiser, même si c'était du bouche à bouche appliquant les consignes du sauvetage, à Lex. C'est ce que je pense réellement. Jusqu'à la seconde saison, l'amitié entre ces deux-là a résisté malgré le manque de confiance et des mensonges répétitifs mais pendant la troisième et quatrième saison, tout commence déjà à dégrader pour devenir ennemis. Mais que va-t-il se passer dès la cinquième saison ?

En regardant « Smallville », j'ai aussi une remarque sur certains personnages que je n'arrive pas à les apprécier :

Lana Lang : Elle se prend pour la jolie princesse vierge et intouchable de Smallville. Elle est trop imbue de sa petite personne en se croyant d'être le centre du monde comme si tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle est hypocrite, manipulatrice et superficielle. Elle aime se faire plaindre. Elle recherche toujours les pires situations pour que Clark vienne à son secours. Elle flirte avec tous les garçons et elle joue les amies compréhensives.

Lionel Luthor : Bah lui, je le hais ! C'est un despote, un manipulateur, un menteur, un Luthor impitoyable et un meurtrier. Il fait tout pour que Lex ne soit pas une personne pouvant être aimé par qui ce soit. Il fait tout pour que son fils lui ressemble. Il veut dominer le monde, contrôler Lex comme un pion. Il fait souffrir et blesser sentimentalement Lex.

Jonathan Kent : Il passe son temps à faire la morale en particulier contre la dépravation des Luthor. Il fait involontairement souffrir Clark en le considérant comme un gamin de sept ans. Il prend des décisions à sa place sans le consulter croyant ce qu'il est juste pour lui. Il agit comme si le secret de Clark lui appartient, comme s'il avait honte d'avoir recueilli un extraterrestre malgré ses dires. Il conditionne Clark à cacher la vérité aux personnes auxquelles ce dernier tenait le plus, à le forcer à mentir sans cesse à ces personnes qui auraient tout fait pour le protéger, à le culpabiliser. Il manque de confiance en son fils sur le choix des personnes que Clark souhaitait. Il veut bien agir mais ne lui cause-t-il pas souffrance et solitude ? Pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il fait et je trouve que c'est injuste et mal. Il est tellement borné et refuse de croire que c'est de sa faute. D'ailleurs il juge Lex sans le connaître vraiment à cause du nom des Luthor et ce qu'a fait Lionel dans son passé. Il est paranoïaque.

Pete Ross : Il a lâchement abandonné Clark dans l'épisode « Le chantage » à la fin de la troisième saison en partant avec sa mère à Wichita, ne pouvant plus supporter le poids trop lourd du secret de Clark de peur le trahir. Ce qu'il ignore c'est qu'il blesse son ami qui se sentit alors rejeté créant ainsi sa peur de ne plus être entouré de ceux qu'il aime.

Ayant terminé de donner mon point de vue sur les couples et sur certains personnages, je vais vous proposer un petit exercice si ça vous dit car j'aimerai connaître votre avis sur la série globale, lorsque vous mettez votre premier commentaire uniquement, sur les couples :

Clark/ Lana

Clark/Chloé

Clark/Loïs

Clark/Lex

Ainsi que les personnages que vous n'aimez pas trop avec vos quelques petites détails afin qu'on puisse partager nos points de vue.

Ma fic, qui est une réponse à un défi, est hors norme car elle applique le point de vue sur les relations homosexuelles alors que vous avez l'habitude de lire mes fics aux relations purement hétérosexuelles. Et si cela vous choque et si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi alors je vous déconseille de continuer la lecture. Par ailleurs, je vous avertis que j'ai pris appui sur les fics Clex de certains auteurs que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Et puis elle ne tient pas compte du fait que Lionel aille en prison pour meurtre et que Chloé faisait des recherches sur le vieil hibou.

Chapitre 1 : Le manque de confiance

Trois mois s'étaient écroulés depuis le départ de la famille Ross à Wichita.

Trois mois que Clark Kent étaient plongé dans ses souvenirs passés avec son meilleur ami Pete qui avait trouvé son vaisseau dans les champs.

Trois mois qu'il regrettait sa décision d'avoir révélé son secret. Il était obligé de peur que son meilleur ami aille tout dévoiler à la presse. Il devait se protéger de la curiosité des gens ou de se retrouver dans un laboratoire d'expérimentation à vie.

Trois mois qu'il avait pris la résolution de ne jamais en parler à d'autres personnes pour ne pas les voir s'éloigner de lui. Il était muré dans son silence et dans sa solitude quand il s'agissait de ses pouvoirs. Il était cependant blessé lorsqu'il avait appris que Pete mentait en disant qu'il pouvait supporter le poids trop lourd du secret. Clark s'était alors senti rejeté.

En ce samedi soir, Clark était allongé sur son canapé dans sa forteresse de solitude. Il ne savait plus à qui il pouvait se confier qui il était réellement en dehors de sa famille. Il ne voyait plus Lana qui était partie à Paris il y avait deux mois. Cela lui permettait de voir plus clair sur ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis qu'il la connaissait mieux.

OoO

Au manoir des Luthor situé au 2116 Beresford Lane le lendemain à 13 heures, Lex était furieux de constater qu'un contrat de deux cent millions de dollars lui avait échappé et avait été doublé par son père. Le jeune milliardaire savait reconnaître le logo de la Luthorcorp puisqu'il dirigeait la lexcorp dont le logo était différent. Dans un excès de fureur, Lex fit tomber tout ce qu'il trouvait sur le bureau puis il remarqua un petit micro dans une fleur. Ayant mis de la musique pour étouffer le bruit, il commença alors de saccager son bureau tout en cherchant tout objet que son père avait déposé chez lui. Les fauteuils et les canapés renversés, les livres jetés à terre. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Clark arriva dans la pièce où se trouvait son ami. Il était étonné de voir un tel bazar dans le secrétaire. Le jeune alien le vit en train de déchirer un tableau de peinture.

Clark : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le jeune milliardaire lui conseilla alors le silence et alla augmenter le son de sa chaîne hit-fi.

Lex : Big Brother nous écoute. Ou plutôt Big Daddy. Jusque-là, voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. (Il lui montra un objet) Matériel d'espionnage de haute technologie. Je vais faire venir des pros pour tout inspecter.

Clark : Encore ? Ton père t'espionne ?

Lex, furieux : J'avais un contrat de plusieurs millions de dollars. À la dernière minute, Luthorcorp a réussi à me doubler. C'est limpide, non ?

Clark : Calme-toi.

Lex : Ne me dis pas de me calmer, Clark.

Clark : …

Lex : Que ferais-tu si quelqu'un écoutait tout ce que tu racontes et connaissait tous tes secrets ?

Oui Clark le comprenait parfaitement.

Oh comme il détestait Lionel Luthor qui faisait tout pour que Lex retombe dans ses mains.

Il décida de l'aider tout en utilisant sa vision aux rayons X et lui avertit qu'il y en avait un dans la chaîne. Lex alla vérifier puis il cassa son poste dès qu'il l'avait aperçu.

Clark : C'est la deuxième fois qu'il te fait ce coup-là.

Lex : Je sais.

Clark : Il vaut mieux vérifier s'il n'y en a pas d'autres ailleurs.

Lex : Et comment comptes-tu faire ?

Clark : Je vais t'aider.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Lex et Clark avaient trouvé tous les matériaux d'espionnage sans avoir trop mis le manoir en désordre. Lex se demanda comment Clark pouvait trouver facilement tout ce matériel mais il ne le força pas à lui dire la vérité. Il préféra attendre que le jeune homme soit prêt même si ça le blessait encore.

OoO

Un peu plus tard, Lex et Clark faisaient une partie de billard pour se décompresser tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas très bien chez le jeune fermier. Lex s'en rendit compte.

Lex : Que se passe-t-il, Clark ?

Clark : Oh rien.

Encore un mensonge et Lex se sentait blessé par le manque de confiance. Clark le savait et commençait même à ne plus supporter de voir de la peine dans les yeux de celui-ci à chaque fois qu'il devait lui mentir. Le jeune alien ne savait plus quoi faire car il avait peur…

Peur que son ami le rejette lui aussi.

Il soupira puis il finit par tenter le tout pour tout.

Clark : En fait… Il s'agit de mon ami Pete Ross.

Lex : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Clark : Il est parti il y a de cela trois mois.

Lex : Il t'a lâché ?

Clark : Exact.

Le jeune brun aurait voulu lui dire autre chose mais il était tard et il devait rentrer.

Clark : Lex, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire mais il est tard. Peux-tu attendre samedi prochain ?

Lex : Oui bien sûr.

Après le départ de son ami, Lex se demanda de quoi voulait-il lui parler. Il savait qu'il posait énormément de questions sur le jeune Kent depuis son accident de voiture sur le pont Loeb.

OoO

Pendant ce temps à Metropolis, Lionel Luthor poussa un cri de rage en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre ce qu'il se passait au manoir de Smallville. Il voyait bien que Lex s'intéressait à Clark bien particulièrement et il avait le sentiment que son fils était réellement amoureux de ce jeune fermier. Peu à peu, il commença lui aussi à s'intéresser de très près à ce jeune homme brun aux airs mystérieux car il détestait de voir son fils s'échapper à son contrôle. Il voulait tout savoir sur Clark Kent depuis qu'il avait commencé les recherches dans les grottes des Kawatches. Cependant il était lui aussi attiré par le corps de dieu grec de Clark. Lionel avait toujours eu l'habitude de coucher avec tous ceux qui couchaient avec Lex. Il savait que son fils n'avait pas encore réussi à avoir le jeune fermier dans son lit mais il le voulait pour lui pour connaître son secret et pour faire des expériences sur ce dernier. À part ça, Lionel cachait un lourd passé et s'arrangeait pour que personne ne sache la vérité avec son argent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : La décision définitive**_

Dès qu'il fut rentré à la ferme, Clark hésita d'avertir ses parents sur sa décision de révéler son secret à Lex Luthor. Il savait parfaitement comment son père réagirait mais c'était sa vie et ses pouvoirs. Ni Jonathan ni Martha n'avaient le droit de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait envie de dire à la personne de son choix car il ne voulait plus être conditionné. Il ne voulait plus mentir à Lex chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange réglé comme par magie. Il avait surtout peur que son meilleur ami le rejette et le trahisse mais il espérait le contraire.

Clark avait appris à mieux connaître le véritable Lex Luthor, celui qui se cachait derrière le grand business man cynique, calculateur, sans cœur, froid, distant et impitoyable nettement mieux que personne à force de le côtoyer. Il savait que le milliardaire faisait des efforts pour ne pas ressembler à cet être immonde et se détacher de l'emprise de son père. Il voyait Lex deux à trois fois par semaine pour passer du temps avec lui à discuter de tout et de rien et à faire quelques parties de billard. Il décida alors de ne rien dire à ses parents dans l'immédiat car il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec eux.

OoO

Malgré le départ de Lana Lang, Chloé Sullivan avait du mal à accepter que Clark ne la considérait qu'en une simple amie car elle était aussi amoureuse de lui. Elle avait une chance de le conquérir mais Clark n'avait rien tenté. Chloé ignorait ce que ressentait le jeune Kent pour cette jolie princesse qu'était Lana Lang en ce moment. Elle ne le voyait que très rarement ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pete avait quitté Smallville en dehors du fait qu'il suivait sa famille à Wichita.

Chloé : _Mais quel secret cache Clark ? pourquoi ne me dit-il pas ? De quoi at-il peur ?_

Chloé ne pouvait pas comprendre que Clark n'était pas humain. Elle le savait si secret et si mystérieux rien de plus.

OoO

Jonathan et Martha ignoraient la vraie raison du départ de Pete car leur fils ne leur avait jamais parlé. Ils ne connaissaient que l'autre raison. De plus, ils n'étaient pas au courant que Clark avait l'intention de révéler son secret à Lex.

OoO

Durant toute la semaine, Clark passait son temps entre les travaux de la ferme, le lycée, les devoirs et la forteresse de solitude. Il n'avait pas rendu visite à son meilleur ami Lex une seule fois car il avait besoin de temps de prendre cette décision au sérieux et de manière définitive. Il était surtout plongé dans ses pensées afin d'analyser une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il ressentait pour Lana avant de faire sa plus grosse bêtise de sa vie : Se donner corps et âme ainsi le cœur car il était encore puceau.

N'était-il pas en train de confondre entre l'amour et l'affection ?

Il connaissait mieux Lana depuis qu'il était sorti avec elle un temps après la disparition de Whitney Fordman pendant la guerre. Ensuite Lana avait décidé de rompre avec lui à cause du danger. Clark reconnaissait que ce n'était pas facile de cacher ses pouvoirs à la personne qui vivrait pour toujours avec lui.

Lana, quant à elle, n'avait pas changé car elle continuait à jouer avec les sentiments des autres. Elle avait brisé cœur de Clark. Martha l'avait appris et elle n'était pas très contente car elle n'aimait pas voir son fils souffrir.

OoO

Ce samedi-là, Jonathan et Martha partirent pour quelques semaines en Arizona de bon matin. Clark, de son côté avait décidé de passer ces deux jours chez Lex à moins qu'il puisse rester jusqu'au retour de ses parents. Martha se doutait que le jeune alien allait voir le milliardaire pendant ces quelques semaines. Jonathan espérait que Clark n'oublierait pas faire le travail de la ferme.

OoO

Vers dix-sept heures, Clark venait de terminer ses travaux de la ferme. Il alla prendre une bonne douche et s'habilla. Il prit ses quelques vêtements de rechange en plus de ses devoirs au cas où Lex aurait besoin de travailler.

Au moment où il allait partir chez Lex, une voiture arriva. Clark leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant Chloé.

Chloé : Je ne te dérange pas ?

Clark, un peu agacé : Je vais partir, Chloé. Que veux-tu ?

Chloé : J'aimerai te dire ce que je ressens pour toi…

Clark la coupa : Chloé, je n'ai que de l'affection pour toi et rien d'autre.

Chloé : Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer

Clark : Vas-y.

Chloé : Je t'aime toujours mais c'est Lana que tu préfères. Je croyais que ça marchait entre vous deux. Alors pourquoi n'es-tu plus avec elle ?

Clark : C'est elle qui a rompu.

Le jeune fermier n'avait pas envie de donner la vraie raison pourquoi il ne sortait plus avec elle car il avait du mal à oublier ce qu'elle avait fait.

Chloé : Et pour quelle raison Pete nous a quitté ?

Clark : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Chloé : Il doit bien avoir une raison pour que Pete décide de suivre ses parents.

Clark : Ecoute Chloé, Pete a décidé de suivre ses parents. Point barre ! Maintenant tu rentres chez toi. Je vais partir.

Chloé voyait bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucun renseignement sur le départ précipité de Pete à part le déménagement. La jeune journaliste s'en alla tandis que le jeune fermier attendit cinq minutes avant de partir en super vitesse au manoir des Luthor.

OoO

Ce fut Enrique qui ouvrit la porte à l'arrivée du jeune alien. Ce dernier se dirigea alors vers le bureau de son meilleur ami et le trouva en train de travailler sur son ordinateur portable comme à son habitude.

Clark : Salut Lex.

Au son de la voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille, Lex leva la tête de son écran pour poser ses yeux bleus sur son ami et lui adressa alors un sourire chaleureux, tendre et sincère. Il décida qu'il avait suffisamment travaillé pour la journée. Cependant il fut surpris de voir son jeune ami avec un sac de voyage.

Lex : Bonjour Clark. Tu pars en voyage ?

Clark : Non.

Lex : J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus.

Clark : Ce n'est pas ça. Pendant toute la semaine, j'étais occupé entre les travaux de la ferme et mes devoirs.

Lex : Je parlais de tout à l'heure.

Clark : Mes parents viennent de partir ce matin pour passer quelques semaines en Arizona. J'ai dû m'occuper de la ferme toute la journée. Puis-je rester pour la nuit ?

Lex sourit : Mais bien sûr Clark.

Clark : _Je vais pouvoir lui dire la vérité… Pourvu qu'il ne me rejette pas… Je ne le supporterai pas._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Secret dévoilé**_

Lex emmena son meilleur ami dans l'une des chambres d'ami. C'était celle qui était voisine à la sienne.

Lex : Je te laisse t'installer.

Clark : D'accord.

Le jeune milliardaire retourna au bureau tandis que Clark ne mit que quelques secondes à ranger ses effets avant de rejoindre son ami. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de se servir mais pas assez pour boire une seule goutte de son verre qu'il fut surpris de sa rapidité.

Lex : Mais comment ?

Clark : S'il te plait Lex. Plus tard les réponses à tes questions. La soirée commence juste.

Le jeune milliardaire préféra attendre que le jeune Clark soit réellement prêt. Alors il décida de passer son temps à discuter de tout et de rien même pendant le repas et quelques parties de billard.

Il était minuit passé quand Clark décida de répondre aux questions de Lex. Malgré cela, il avait peur.

Très peur que Lex le rejette à cause de sa différence envers les humains.

Lex : Clark… Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Clark hésita : Lex, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Lex : Attends, Clark. Je préférerai qu'on vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de micros dans la pièce…

Le jeune brun vérifia en un rien de temps toute la pièce même la mezzanine n'y échappa pas. Lex fut toujours impressionné de la rapidité de son meilleur ami mais il espérait qu'il n'avait jamais été fou de ce qu'il voyait. Le jeune fermier retourna auprès de Lex et prit place à ses côtés pour parler quand même bas au cas où si quelqu'un du manoir eut la mauvaise manie d'écouter aux portes.

Lex : Quelle est la chose dont tu veux me parler ?

Clark : Ce n'est pas facile et j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi je mentais tout le temps. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu n'en parleras à personne, pas même pour tes intérêts de l'entreprise.

Lex : Je te le jure. Jamais je ne pourrai te trahir. Tu es mon ami peu importe la vérité…

Clark : Lex ! Je sais parfaitement que tu te poses des questions sur moi depuis cet accident au pont Loeb. C'est mon plus grand des secrets. Je sais aussi que je te blesse chaque fois que je te mens en te regardant en face.

Lex : Chaque fois qu'il se passe un événement étrange ?

Clark : Oui. Mes parents me l'avaient formellement interdit parce que tu es un Luthor mais honnêtement j'ai peur que tu me rejettes.

Lex : …

Clark : Je ne suis pas humain, Lex.

Lex : Quoi ?

Lex ne put s'empêcher de regarder son ami d'un air ahuri.

Clark : Tu as très bien entendu. Je ne suis pas humain mais un extra-terrestre qui vient d'une autre planète.

Lex : Mais… Tu as l'air si humain… Ton apparence ne ressemble en rien aux monstres… Mais comment es-tu arrivé ici ? De quelle planète es-tu ? Quel est ton vrai prénom ?

Clark : Je viens de la planète Krypton et on m'appelait Kal-El. Lors de la pluie des météorites, un petit vaisseau était caché au milieu des pierres… Ce vaisseau contenait un petit garçon de trois ans… Moi… J'ai atterri dans les champs de Riley et c'est là que les Kent m'ont trouvé et adopté. C'est aussi dans ces champs que je t'ai rencontré la première fois. Tu étais dans les bras de ton père et moi dans ceux de maman. Puis ce ne fut que lors de notre seconde rencontre sur le pont Loeb que j'ai su que j'étais différent. Tu m'étais bel et bien rentré dedans mais je n'étais pas mort. J'ai des pouvoirs surhumains.

Lex : Tu es donc invincible ?

Clark : Non. Je suis allergique aux météorites. Elles sont nocives. La verte me rend malade et peut me tuer. La rouge change carrément mon comportement en devenant un être extrêmement dangereux.

Le silence retomba et Clark attendit que Lex digère l'information.

Lex : À part tes parents, qui est au courant ?

Clark : Pete Ross.

Lex: Mais alors c'est pour cela qu'il est parti…

Clark : Oui.

Lex ne disait plus rien ce qui fit paniquer Clark. Ce dernier crut qu'il avait commis la même erreur.

Lex : Comment l'a-t-il su et comment a-t-il réagi ?

Clark : En découvrant mon vaisseau spatial. Si je ne lui disais rien, Pete aurait tout dévoilé à la presse et je serai démasqué à jamais. Il m'avait regardé comme si j'étais un monstre… Ça m'a fait mal. Il m'a menti en disant qu'il supportait le poids lourd de mon secret.

Lex ne disait plus rien mais Clark se sentit alors si seul et baissa la tête, prêt à pleurer.

Clark, d'une voix brisée : Je t'en prie Lex ! Dis quelque chose !

Lex sortit de sa torpeur et alla serrer Clark dans ses bras, sachant qu'il réagissait aux contacts physiques.

Lex : Merci… Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. Ne crains plus rien, notre amitié se renforce encore plus qu'avant. Il n'y aura plus jamais de secrets entre nous. Je comprends pourquoi Pete Ross t'a lâché mais moi, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

Le jeune milliardaire resserra son étreinte tandis que Clark pleura de soulagement.

OoO

Il était dix heures du matin quand une personne arriva en trombe dans le bureau de Lex. Cette inconnue était furieuse contre son fils mais à peine qu'elle fut entrée dans la pièce, elle se figea devant un spectacle qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Cette personne n'était autre que Lionel Luthor qui piqua alors une crise de jalousie.

Il voulait Clark pour lui et n'aimait pas que Lex le touche.

Lionel : _Tu vas regretter, Lex, d'avoir profité d'un garçon mineur pour le toucher ! Il est à moi !_

Lex se réveilla en sursaut car il se sentait observé. Il vit son père dans la pièce.

Lex : Que fais-tu ici, papa ?

Lionel, furieux : **Que fait Clark dans tes bras ? Lâche-le ou je te poursuis pour détournement de mineur !**


	4. Chapter 4

Mot d'excuse pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue avec de nouveaux chapitres car en effet, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**J'abandonne la plupart de mes fics !**

Que je vais lister ci-dessous :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

Captain Tsubasa

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

(Cette fic se travaille avec Anonyma)

Card Captor Sakura

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

City Hunter

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

Mint na bokura

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I never have regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

Smallville

**De la haine à l'amour** : Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

Tout sauf un ange

**My body and my heart want only you (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

Pour certaines raisons...

Je ne suis plus capable d'avancer dans ces fanfics citées ci-dessus car je n'ai plus du tout d'idées et j'ai complètement perdu le fil de mon histoire. j'avais beau de relire plusieurs fois mais cela n'avait apporté aucun succès.

Depuis que je suis une formation « retour à l'emploi », je suis constamment occupée et le Week-End j'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir.

Et je ne suis plus seule maintenant donc je trouve encore moins de temps pour le faire.

CEPENDANT

Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** ces fanfics selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP.

Et si par hasard, je n'arrive plus pour ceux qui me restent et qui ne sont pas listés en fanfics : Je le rajouterai le moment voulu.

**Je suis vraiment désolée** de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire jusqu'au bout mais je suis fatiguée d'en faire autant. J'ai surtout besoin de passer à autre chose.

À bientôt

Adam Park


	5. Chapter 5

Nouvelles pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Après mon abandon pour mes fics listées ci-dessous, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**Actarusvenusia001 va continuer les fics à sa façon**

Sur uniquement :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

**Et sera publié sur le site : .it/**

**Attention !** : Il n'y aura pas de plagiat car je lui ai donné mon accord même si Actarusvenusia001 risque de modifier certains passages.

CEPENDANT

Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** ces fanfics ci-dessous selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP.

Captain Tsubasa

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

(Cette fic se travaille avec Anonyma)

Card Captor Sakura

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

City Hunter

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

Mint na bokura

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I never have regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

Smallville

**De la haine à l'amour** : Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

Tout sauf un ange

**My body and my heart want only you (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

Et si par hasard, je n'arrive plus pour ceux qui me restent et qui ne sont pas listés en fanfics : Je le rajouterai le moment voulu.

**Je rappelle que je suis vraiment désolée** de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire jusqu'au bout mais je suis fatiguée d'en faire autant. J'ai surtout besoin de passer à autre chose.

À bientôt

Adam Park


End file.
